Looking Isn't Seeing
by GellyRoll
Summary: So finally I see that look in your eyes - That is what I wanted after all, isn't it? To know the truth about what you feel, To let you know how I feel, share it with you.


It's 3:00 a.m and I should probably be sleeping, but tomorrow is Saturday (well today), and homework can wait, right? I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it.

This was written originally for the **Snowbarry Week- Day 3 and 4:** _Date Night_ in Tumblr.

* * *

"You say you love me, but you don't really mean it." Those words hurt Barry more that any meta-human could, he thought they were moving in the same direction; why did he do wrong?

"Of course I do! I love you with all my heart!" He didn't care if he sounded desperate, he needs to show the gorgeous woman in front of him, how much she means to him; and if that means he haves to beg, so be it.

"May be you did, but right now, I'm not the girl you love…, I haven't been for a while." He couldn't believed what he was hearing, was she crazy? Did she honestly believe he was capable of loving someone else who wasn't her?

"Iris! You are not making any sense. I don't love anyone but you; why can't you see that?"He didn't knew why was all happening, why couldn't they have their happy ever after?

"I can see clearly, the real question is; why can't you." Iris did love Barry, she loved him more than words could express; and that's the reason why she has to let him go.

When they started this journey, she thought they were in for the long run. Barry was everything you could ask in a boyfriend; he was always on time (for a change), he was caring, romantic and always a gentleman, with each day they that pass she loved him more and more.

It was the Annual Central City Police Ball when everything change; she was sitting in front of Barry chatting about trivial things, when suddenly he went quiet, when she raised her eyes to see him, she wasn't prepare for the emotions she saw in his face; those beautiful green eyes held an adoration she once was a viable to elicit; he was mesmerize by something, and she couldn't avoid the jealousy she felt towards the object of his adoration; she didn't had to wait for long, because a moment later Caitlin Snow was sitting next to her; she was wearing the most beautiful red dress she had ever seen, and she realize she wasn't the only one ,mesmerize by her beauty; Barry was staring at her like **she was the ocean and he was desperate to drown**.

From that day on, Barry Allen never looked at her the same way; when she gaze in those beautiful green orbs, she did see love, but it couldn't compare to the warming glance embellishing his face every time he looked at her.

Barry couldn't understand her words, everything was so clear to him, he loves her and she loves him, why can't they be together? "What do you mean? I'm looking at you."

"That's the problem, you may be looking, but you are not really seeing." Iris couldn't hold it any longer, she had to get away from him, her heart was breaking and the man in front of her was too blind to see that his heart no longer belonged to her.

"You are so hang up in the idea of us, that you not a viable to see what it's in fort of you, you need to open your eyes before its too late."Iris slowly walked to him and with a swift movement kiss his cheek, it was so light at quick that it felt like her lips never touch his skin.

"Good bye Barry."And just like that, Barry Allen was alone, wondering what did d he ever do to lost the love of his life once again.

He had been so busy between work and fighting meta-humans, that he didn't realize it was Valentine's Day, until he reached STARS labs and saw the read hearts embellishing the walls. "I hate Valentine's Day."

Barry was about to kick one fallen heart, when certain doctors enter the room, "Why would you hate it? You are not the one that has a double date with Netflix and Chinese food." The moment his face saw her, all the heartbreak was gone, he didn't knew why, but every time she smiled he felt at peace.

"You see, the woman I love since I was a child broke up with me just seconds ago."He thought he would be sadder about the statement, but now that he wasn't at her presence, the pain of losing her didn't hurt has bad as the first time she reject him.

"I'm so sorry Barry; do you want to talk about it?" The feeling of her warm hand in his shoulders; was a promise of a better tomorrow, it may be a slow process but he knew that in the end he was going to be fine.

"You know what, I really don't want to talk about it, but I was wondering, have you ever thought about a foursome?" The look of utterly shock, amuse Barry, something about teasing Caitlin made his heart beat faster.

"What? What... are you… talking about?" She couldn't avoid the stuttering in her voice, the way she was looking at her, and the heat emanating from his body, had her head spinning, she try to speak, she was forcing herself to stay cool, but she couldn´t remember a single word, Barry Allen was intoxicating and she couldn't get away from him.

Slowly he make her way towards her, in no time she was trapped between her desk and his body, his hot breath hitting her ear while he huskily spoke to her, "I was thinking that maybe you wanted some company tonight, but if you prefer to enjoy some alone time with Netflix and Chinese, that's fine by me."

He knew he had to back away, but his body wasn't listening, the feeling of Caitlin's breath in his neck, the gasps coming out of her luscious lips, her small warm hands against his chest, were enough to leave him wanting more, he need to be closer, to feel her arms around him; but he knew that it wasn't the right time, he didn't knew why was he having them, but he soon realize that the idea of being with Caitlin in such an intimate way, trilled him more that running could ever do.

When they finally pull away, the smile on her face gave him all the answers he needed, "I would love your company, but Netflix is the jealous type, unless…"

"Unless what Dr. Snow?"He liked this new Caitlin, the way she was looking at him and the sexy tone in her words, left him wanting, needing for more.

"Unless you bring him some brownies, I don't know why? But the man loves them."

"Well then you can let him know, that **we** will be in your house with enough brownies for the three of us."

"Very well Mr. Allen, I will see you in my house in a few minutes." But before she could reach for her purse and car keys, she was taken away in a swirl of yellow lighting.

That night was the start of many dates between Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow; and when he kissed Caitlin for the first time he understood Iris's words; he had been looking at Caitlin for a long time, but he never really truly saw her, until that Valentine's Day when Iris let him go, and for that he will forever be grateful.

* * *

Hope you like it. 


End file.
